Wicked Times
by FranklyDarlingIDon'tGiveADamn
Summary: Jacob is contemplating, Leah is hurting, Emily is worrying, Sam is screaming, Bella is killing, and Edward is being hunted.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this is a fan fiction, about well what else but Twilight? He he, drama, yeah, anyway I do not own Twilight the great and powerful Stephenie Meyer dose, :**_

_**Cha cha cha!!**_

_**BOOOOM!!**_

_**Lol, na na NAAAA!! :**_

_**Chapter One; Endless Hate.**_

_**EMILYPOV;**_

I walked into the garden and saw Sam and Jake talking, "But Sam she is wed to a vampire! How the

Hell am I suppoused to fall for that?!" Sam looked at him, " Jacob I don't even know, but I have a feeling

That this is not gonna be good, and Emily and I are really worried about you. So I don't want you to get

hurt, Jacob" I walked into the garden, " Sam, dear you have a call." He turned to me, " Ok my love,

good day Jake." He walked past me and when he was gone I turned to Jake, " He really is worried and

don't get me wrong I am too, it's just that I-I don't really know but hun don't you go getting' hurt ok,

you're like a son to us." He smiled,"Emi I love you and Sam like family, but this is my problem and he

needs to realize that." I sighed, " I know, and he don't realize, but he wants to I know that, belive me I

do." He laughed, "Em I am gonna go now ya' need anything from town?" I smiled ,"No, but thank you

Jacob." He laughed and nodded and took off. The next day I was walking outside when I heard a

schreech and then a loud crash, "SAM!!" I ran inside, he was already running out the door, "Leah?!" ahe

didn't respond, wait, she went out and said- Oh MY GOD !!, "LEAH!!" I screamed running out the

door, Sam was running through the woods and I was too, " SAM!! WHAT IF IT WAS LEAH?!" he stopped

and picked me up and threw me on his back. " HANG ON!!" we stopped and I jumped off of his back, it

was Leah's car and she was lying on the ground." No, NO LEAH!!" he grabbed my arm and pointed to the

other car, Jake was slowly climbing out of the car's window, (Leah's car, he was with her) when the guy

in the car bounced on him, " JAKE IT'S A VAM-" then Leah, she screamed, and it's mate was ripping her

arm off, "SAM HELP HELP!!" me and her were both frantically screaming for help, no one would. " Fine

let me help!" I screamed, and jumped on the monster on Leah, it thrashed and kicked but it finally

stopped. " Leah, sweetie can you hear me?" she was so hurt, if you didn't know her, you diffanetlly did

not then. " Em-Emily, i-it h-hurts, I-I- i-is J-Jake o-ok?" I looked at him he was running over to me and

her, " Yes darling he is, Jake are you ok?!" he stopped, "Yes, Leah- is she ok?!" I looked at her, no-no she

wasn't, " No, she is hurt really bad, Leah stay with me! Leah! Don't give up!" she smiled and then, the

moment I wish I could erase, she closed her eyes-for good. " WHAT WAS THAT—THAT MONSTER?!" I

looked at him and he sighed he knew what it was he just didn't want to believe who it was, "Bella."

She got away, but Edward tried to kill Jake, that's why Sam didn't do anything, Cullen killed my angel, my

Leah!

_**Sad huh? Well REVIEW AND CHAPTER TWO WILL COME MUCH FASTER…**_

_**3 Carol.3**_


	2. The Hunt

Chapter Two the Huntress

Melanie's Pov:

I drove up to the old library and saw a guy with a tan shirt and blue jeans on, and I figured it was the guy who called me. "Hey are you Jacob Black, you called

For me?" He looked up, "Uh, yeah that's me, um, can we talk inside?" I looked at the guy, "Ok, sure." and we went inside."So you uh kill vampires?" I laughed

"Yup, why did you call?" he sighed, "Well, I have a vampire problem-" I nodded "And?" he sighed again" Well The vampire I need dead is very strong I don't want

Anyone to get involved, but Emily said that you were the best so-" I stood up, "Son do even know what the vamp's name is?" He looked at me then said, "Edward."

I gasped "Cullen? Na he's human, believe me that asshole is human." He snorted, " No he's a vamp he kill my friend-well his wife killed my friend but he tried to

Kill me, believe me he's vampiric!" I sighed, "Ok when do you want it done?" he smiled, "When can you do it?" I sighed, "If I call some guys that are demon hunters

Tonight, but they are probably booked." He smiled, " By next week, ok?" I laughed, "K, nice working with you Mr. Black." He smiled, "Nice working with you too, uh

What's your name again?" I sighed, "Melanie Gray." he smiled, " nice working with you too Miss Gray." I sighed he was the most admirable man I knew. I absolutely was

The person he wanted, for the job.

Two Weeks Later:

I had started the hunt, and was unsuccessful, and the matter of Jacob Black was still unsolved. He came over twice asking me to continue the hunt but as I am Hunting this

Supposed monstrosity, I do not know why I am hunting Edward Cullen for he has done nothing wrong, but Jake says that his bride killed his friend and I believe him. I sat on the front steps of the funeral home

And saw that Leah's funeral had been an eerie one; the fact that she was a wolf was very, very odd, my father would have had a field day with this hunt. "Melanie?!" I jumped; Jake was running up to me,

"Jake what's wrong?!" he stopped right before he ran me over. "Th-this guy he came to the house and asked if you were still alive, and we said yes he said that he was your brother." I gasped, Gerard was my

Brother was being the key word, though, "Jake, my brother was killed in a hunt by a vampire, and I saw it happen!" He looked at me, then I saw a grey, Dodge Dart pull up, and _he_ got out, "Well well well what

Do we have here?" I gasped, "Gerard?! Wh- Why are you still alive; how are you still alive?!" he laughed, the laugh sounded deadly enough. "Well; you see sis' I was turned, and now I've come to kill your

Boyfriend here." He laughed, "No! No! You go back; back to hell!" he snorted, "Sis' I never died! That bitch of Satan made me like this! Even before I could die!" I smiled, "Then that's why you must die!" he

Sighed, "Well, ok good evening then." And got in his car and sped off." Jacob, never let your brother die twice, make sure the first time is it!" he laughed, "Ok, but now Edward; have you killed him yet?" I

Looked up at him, "No; no because, he has no bad qualities to him, Jacob, and I really actually am a little bit on his side of it too, his wife, your lover, it makes no sense, I do agree, but I have yet to find a flaw."

He looked at me, "Then when you do report to me." I sighed, "Ok." He smiled, "Good evening Melanie." I sighed, "'Bye Jake."

_**Heh, she's trying not to kill Eddie, but at the same time she loves Jake and yeah……. *sigh* weel**_

_**REVIEW AND CHAPTER THREE COMES MUCH FASTER!!**_

_**Thank you for reading my story,**_

_**Carol(aka Alyss_Heart101)**_


End file.
